Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Although mechanisms exist to locate mobile devices within a wireless telecommunications system, such mechanisms suffer significant inaccuracies. For example, a conventional location mechanism may typically report an approximate location selected at random from a range of possible locations. When multiple location mechanisms are combined with hopes of providing greater location accuracy, inconsistent location approximations may result. These results are rarely accompanied by further information regarding how to reconcile the inconsistencies or how to determine which of these approximations is more or less reliable. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for more accurately locating mobile devices within a wireless telecommunications system.